kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Teikō's Eventful After-school (part 2)
Teikō's Eventful After-school (part 2) is the second chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke Replace PLUS adaptation of the -Replace- novels. Summary Momoi and the rest of the group arrives at the arcade Kuroko suggested, but they are surprised when they notice that the place is unkept. Aomine and Midorima spot a copy machine and go ahead to photocopy Momoi's notes. Meanwhile, Kuroko, Momoi, Murasakibara and Kise find an arcade machine called "DDR" which is used for dancing. Kuroko tells Murasakibara that the prize is the new flavoured snack, which motivates the latter to try the game. Murasakibara starts at the lowest level but ends up with a poor score. Deciding he could do better, Kise decides to try as well but is disappointed when he ended up with an even lower score than Murasakibara. Kise decides to copy the movements of a boy who is playing the same game next to them. While Kise is observing the boy's movements, Momoi gives the game a try and ends up getting an average score on the lowest level, beating both Kise and Murasakibara. Finally, Kise comes back and sets the medium level which he beats, setting a new high score. Momoi is amazed by Kise's talent, but then the three notice that Kuroko is missing. Suddenly he appears beside Momoi, holding a bag of the new snacks he promised to Murasakibara; he then hands them over to him. Kiss asks him if it's the prize he won, but on the contrary, Kuroko tells him that he won it himself while he played the game beside Kise. Momoi wonders why they didn't see Kuroko even though he was playing right next to Kise, and the machine's sounds are loud as well. Kise decides to go get his prize while Murasakibara goes to a vending machine to get something to drink with his snacks. Momoi and Kuroko are left alone, which makes Momoi anxious. She wonders if Kuroko is okay after playing the game, but she is interrupted when Murasakibara comes back and gives Kuroko a drink in return for the snacks. Kuroko finds the drink very delicious and offers Momoi to try some. Momoi is taken aback as drinking after someone is an indirect kiss. She slowly raises the drink to her mouth when Aomine appears and takes it from her, drinking it all. Aomine apologizes to Kuroko when he tells him it was his, but Momoi is mad at Aomine as well for stealing her opportunity of an indirect kiss with Kuroko. Momoi angrily marches away to the vending machine to get another drink for herself. Two high schoolers suddenly appear, trying to force Momoi to go with them for karaoke. Momoi is surrounded when suddenly Kuroko appears, intervening with the bullies. One of the bullies falls down slightly when Aomine bends his leg, angering the high schooler who grabs Aomine by the collar. While one was holding Aomine, the other decides to go for Kuroko, but he is stopped when suddenly he feels that he cannot move. He then suddenly notices Murasakibara, who is holding him by his head. The bully is frightened by Murasakibara's immense size. The two bullies apologize for their actions with a threat before fleeting away. Momoi thanks Aomine, Kuroko and Murasakibara for saving her before the group heads back to the arcade. Momoi, Aomine, Kuroko and Murasakiara find Kise and Midorima who are looking at pictures Kise took with his fangirls. Momoi looks at the pictures, noticing the special background they have. Kise suggests that they should take a picture as well since Momoi is with them, which Kuroko thinks is a good idea, but Aomine does not want to do it. Momoi scolds him by saying he should repay her for letting him borrow the notes, which convinces Aomine to agree in the end. The group enters the booth and gets into positions for the group picture. The first one they take isn't well taken due to the positions they were in. Aomine was looking to the side, Murasakibara had snacks covering his face while Midorima was too serious. They decide to take a second one which turned out much better than the first one. Deciding it turned out well, Momoi is ready to confirm their choice when Midorima tells them that they forgot something. Momoi and Kise wonder what it is when Midorima tells them that Kuroko is not in the picture. Startled, Kise and Momoi wonder where Kuroko is when they find him standing behind Murasakibara. Momoi motions for Kuroko to come to the front for him to be visible. Kise gives him a lucky cat for him to stand out more. Midorima immediately takes the lucky cat (which is Kise's prize) and asks Kuroko if he can have it, revealing that it is today's lucky item which he was unable to find. Kuroko gives the lucky cat to Midorima, and the group prepares for another picture. Characters in order of appearance *Satsuki Momoi *Shintarō Midorima *Atsushi Murasakibara *Ryōta Kise *Daiki Aomine *Tetsuya Kuroko Matches featured Techniques used Navigation